Anything For you Even Death
by Joji Sada
Summary: Buffy needs Angel's help when Friends start disappearing mysteriously. Can angel put aside the love he tried to escape and the hatred for an old foe in order to help those from his past? Full of twists and turns. May be some OOC. Plz RR. Rated for lan


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Angel. I just own the plot  
Line. Don't sue, Have no money.

**Summary:** Buffy needs help from Angel when all her friends start  
Disappearing mysteriously. Can Angel put aside the love he  
He tried to escape and the hatred he has for an old foe in order  
To help those from his past? Full of twists and turns.  
May be some OOC and a mix of characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 (Blast from the Past)  
**

"Needin' help, ma'am?" Gunn asked the striking blonde as she entered the hotel.  
"Welcome to Angel Investigations..... We can solve any problem you got."

"I'm just lookin' for Angel." She relied as Wesley walked in the room and  
nearly dropped his cup of tea.

"So much for keeping your cool, Wes." The blonde snickered.

"Buffy... What a surprise." Wesley said when his glance moved to Gunn.

"You guys know each other?" Gunn asked confused.

"You could say that." Buffy piped in "Now, where's Angel?"

"Gunn, would you please go find Angel and tell him that Buffy is here.  
Would you also get Fred? She is hiding out in her room." Wesley's face was  
obviously covered with concern.

"Geez Wesley, don't look so excited to see me. Ya might not be able to stay  
standin'." Buffy gave a slight, but fake, chuckle before a sudden change in  
mood. With a smile since disappeared, her face was ridden with worry.

"I need to talk to Angel.... Now! Willow...has disappeared with Dawn,  
Faith, Xander, and countless others. Giles doesn't have any leads and I  
don't know what to do. So I came here to see if you guys would help."

"Buffy... calm down. We can ta..." Wesley's train of thought was interrupted  
when the door slammed shut behind them. Doyle and Connor had just entered  
the hotel. Buffy spun around and her eyes widened in shock at the first look  
toward Connor.

"Why do you look so familiar? I know we can't have met... unless"

"Maybe cause he is my son..... Buffy." Angel's voice carried itself from the office  
doorway, where he stood, to a waiting Buffy.

"Angel." Buffy spun around once more only to see Angel in his long, black leather  
coat. He looked no older than the last they had met. (A/N: I wonder why???) His  
black hair spiked and the gracefulness ha carried when he moved was still there.  
The same man... No, Vampire.... Who had stolen her heart?

"Angel..." Buffy sighed once more "Long time"

Angel looked at the clutter of people in the hotel, surrounding Buffy, and then  
brought his eyes back to meet hers. "What brings you here?"

"You've always been a people person, haven't you? I come to see you and you  
don't even introduce me to your new friends." She snickered, truly wanting to  
know those who had taken the place of the Scooby Gang.

"Oh?!" Angel's eyes wandered around "That's Gunn, Fred, Doyle, and my son Connor.  
You already know Cordy and Wesley."

"Ya, we're old friends." Buffy cut in

"Now, down to business. Why are you here?" Angel asked more persistently this time.

"There is a big evil, friends missing, no clues, need help. Is that clear  
enough? I'll explain more in a second but I brought someone to help.  
Please don't be mad." She exhaled as she finished her sentence.

"Don't say it, don't even..." Angel glared at her almost as if he somehow sensed  
what was coming. (A/N: then again, he **_IS_** a vampire and he can smell the scent of  
whoever Buffy brought).

Spike entered the hotel. Angel looked sickened at the sight of him. He was  
somehow the one who had filled Angel's shoes after he had left Sunnydale  
and it took great restraint for him not to leap forward and strangle Spike.

"Bloody Hell...." Why the Hell did I come here He thought as he looked at  
the confused faces staring at him. Then Spike looked up and saw the fear in  
Cordelia's eyes, the anger in Wesley's, and more than anything... the Disgust  
that Angel silently showed towards him.

With his usual cocky grin, he silently taunted Angel by saying you can't  
touch me..... NaNaNaNaNaNa

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Man, I finally posted it. Glad that's done. I know it probably sucks but I promise it will get better if I ever find time to update it. Please R/R. Flamers accepted. (After all, not everyone will like my writing) I'm not sure I do..... LoL (J/K)


End file.
